By The Window
by shikaruTo
Summary: As his hold on my waist tightened, he breathed in my scent and murmured incoherent words into my ears. He kept on breathing me in, desperate and eager, not willing to let go. SasuHina. Rated for lime.
1. Chapter 1

**_Merry Christmas everyone!_**

_This was written on my 18th birthday which was last year. Sorry I posted another story when I am supposed to be updating Tomato Bosom and Sasuke Doll. I'll get to it. This one's already completed. So I just thought that I'd post it up. Umm, the mood for this story is a bit different than the ones I usually write but ehhh, I'm still experimenting._

Standard Disclaimer apply.

--

* * *

--

_By The Window_

_Prologue_

I never thought this would happen.

Neither did I think it would get this deep.

We were just classmates. We never talked to each other. We never even smiled at each other.

He sat next to the window in class. I on the other hand, sat at the very back of the class, one seat to his right and two seats behind.

Just occasionally when I got terribly bored in History class, would I glance slightly at him. To me, he was such a mystery. Every time I looked at him, a strong surge of loneliness would envelope me.

Not that I didn't feel lonely enough any other time.

I always wondered what that boy was thinking.

He was always surrounded by people, boys and girls, unlike me.

But even with that many people socializing around him, he would always remain silent, his dark eyes casting a faraway look, shunning himself from everyone else, not unlike me.

To me, friends were just a tool I could do without. Tools that will help you gain success. Tools that will even bring you happiness.

But for a girl like me, that tool would only bring me hurt instead of pleasure. Problems instead of peace.

On those rare times when I would glance at him, I would always think that people like me and him, no matter how much alike, would never be friends.

_Uchiha Sasuke_.

I wonder what you were always thinking of.

--

* * *

--

_To be continued…_

--

* * *

--

_Very short I know. So will the next chapters. Sorry. And thanks for reading._


	2. Chapter 2

_-Insert Disclaimer here-_

_Oh and thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. Lots of love! By the way, this story is extremely random. I really hope you guys wont get disappointed by the ending mmkay. And speaking of which, I accidentally deleted the last chapter the other day after I got back from a day full of long boring lectures. Please God, I seriously wanted to DIE right at that moment. I have to rewrite the whole ending over again. Yeah, real fun.  
_

--

* * *

--

_By The Window_

I was always alone.

When it was lunchtime, everyone would gather in their groups and eat lunch together.

He would always have people, both girls and boys, pulling their chairs to sit at his table. The girls would flirt shamelessly with him while the boys always crack up some stupid jokes and guffawed among them.

I on the other hand, had always sat by myself on my table at the very back of the class. Opening my home-made lunch box, I would pick up my chopsticks and eat silently with my eyes downcast, staring at my food as it disappeared little by little.

There was one time when the class had suddenly became silent and it caught my attention. When I looked up, I saw him standing in front of his table, his chair had toppled over, and I noticed the crowd around his table was staring at him, confused and scared.

"Move,"

That was probably the first time I heard his voice in a long time. He rarely speaks. And I had never remembered his voice to be so deep and gruff.

The girl who sat beside him scrambled to her feet and pulled her chair aside to give him way. I could see that, from underneath the layers of her fringe, she was controlling her tears.

When I moved my pale white eyes to look at him again, I was struck by an unknown feeling in my gut and I could feel hot blood rushing to my extremely pale face.

He was looking straight at me.

His pitch-black eyes were boring into mine, clashing with my pale white ones.

I blinked.

And when I opened my eyes, he was already halfway to the door.

It was so brief, so sudden, I thought I was only imagining that moment.

But I still felt that intense feeling from the pit of my stomach, stirring my emotions wildly. And the wind emitted by the fan had never felt so cool against my flaming face.

That was when I realized I wasn't imagining it at all.

He _did_ look at me.

A gaze so strong, I had to fight the urge to throw up my partially-digested food all over the table.

After he left, the class fell into a heap. The girl was now sobbing softly, her friends patting her shoulder gently, offering her kind words, but I could see that they were upset as well.

Some of the boys were silent, shaking their heads disbelievingly, while some were offended by his abrupt departure.

The rest of the class were talking and chatting animatedly, no doubt discussing what had just happened.

Nobody paid any attention to me. I guess they didn't notice him looking at me, I guess they were too busy looking at him to realize my presence. So I just sat there, finishing my lunch as quickly as possible, my heart still thumping wildly.

When the bell rang and lunch break was over, I noticed that he didn't return to class.

Everyone did too.

Hushed whispers could be heard all through the lessons for the rest of the day.

I rested my chin on the palm of my hand as I stared at the blurred words in my textbook. Every few seconds I would glance at his empty seat, wondering, like always, what that boy was thinking of.

He didn't come back at all that day.

And the next day, he left the class right after the lunch bell rang.

Only this time, he didn't stop to look at me.

So I just sat there, eating my lunch just like how I always did. Alone.

But this time, I was sure, I wasn't the only one who was alone. This time, I was sure, he was alone too, wherever he was.

When lunch break was over, he returned, unlike the day before.

And unlike the day before, our eyes met when he was at the door.

Later during the boring History period, I stole a glance at him.

He had the window opened, I noticed. His spiked black hair was swaying softly against the wind, his pale skin basked under the bright little stream of sunlight that passed through the leaves of the trees.

This time I wondered if people like us would ever be given a chance to know each other.

--

* * *

--

_To be continued…_

--

* * *

--

_Whatever you do, please don't flame. If you don't like the story I kindly ask you to stop reading. But if there's something that you want to tell me that might help me improve, please do so kindly.I'm not perfect, sorry._

_The next chapter will be up real soon. Promise.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_If you like SasuHina, then I suggest you read __My Agony as The Agony Uncle__ and Consequences of the Y Chromosome. You wont be disappointed. The humor was too much for me to handle. So strap on your seat belts and try not to fall off your chair mmkay._

--

* * *

--

_By The Window_

After that incident, he never looked at me again.

I felt like laughing at myself if I wasn't so depressed. I was stupid to think it was something else, something more special.

Of course it was normal to accidentally have an eye contact with some random person. What made me think otherwise?

When this thought occurred to me, only did I realize just how lonely I was.

How desperate I was to be acknowledged, despite my stand against having friends.

Two months passed. Two months of repeating the same monotonous routine every day.

It was late.

The sun was setting.

Retrieving my shoes from my locker, my mind wandered off to reevaluate all the lessons I had that day. This was part of my daily routine too. Whenever I was completely alone, I would always think about what I had just learned, just because I had nothing better to think of.

As I put my shoes on the floor, I looked out to the sky. It was a beautiful shade of crimson gold, and was gradually darkening. Lifting my feet, I moved to slip it into the shoes. By this time, my mind had already finished recalling everything that had taken part in class and that was when I remembered about the assignment which was due the next day.

Shuffling into my school bag, I found not the assignment papers. Putting the shoes back into my locker, I slung my bag over my shoulders and ran towards my classroom, desperately hoping it to be in my table.

When I slid the door open, I was greeted by the bright orange light that was the evening sky. Looking over the window, I noticed that the classroom wasn't empty yet as I had expected, for there was still a student who was sitting in his seat by the window.

I never expected anyone to still be in the class this late, much less- of all people- _him_.

He didn't seem to notice me standing at the door. Maybe it was for the fact that he had his eyes closed at the moment. Knowing that he wouldn't notice even if I openly stare at him, that was exactly what I did.

Sitting one seat to his right and two seats behind, there was always a time when my gaze would fall on him. And every time it did, my heart always tightened with the strong sensation of loneliness.

However, as I stood there in the doorway, staring at his sleeping form, I feet not the loneliness, but peace. I was too absorbed in this strange sense of calmness I rarely felt, that I didn't notice the strap of my school bag slipping off my shoulder, until it fell on the cold hard floor.

He must have heard the sound of my heavy bag hitting the floor because his eyes suddenly snapped open and looked straight at me. His eyes were cold and empty.

I wish I hadn't been so careless.

Just seconds ago he was peacefully resting his head against the table behind him, his chair tipped backwards, his long elegant legs crossed on top of his own table, with the whole of his body outlined by the golden light from the window.

Mustering all the will power that I never knew I had, I focused my eyes to stare back into his dark ones.

He was still looking at me.

But his eyes weren't so cold anymore. They weren't empty no more.

A wave of mixed emotions flowed through his eyes. Then it was gone. And I couldn't help but feel a strange sense of lost.

As I stood there, staring back at him, the golden sunset no doubt illuminating my pale eyes and skin, I couldn't help but wonder, what Sasuke was thinking right at _that_ moment.

And when he straightened his chair back on its four legs, pulling his legs away from the table to the floor, he stood up and faced me.

We never broke eye contact.

I was still staring into his eyes, searching, if not desperately, for any trace of emotions left, but found none.

But then I noticed a slight movement on his face and my eyes were pulled downwards, across his perfect nose, and stopped at his lips.

There was something quite out of place about his lips. Something I was sure had never graced his lips since forever.

I wasn't exactly sure. I didn't think it was actually there. Maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me. Maybe I was too desperate for someone to greet me like this.

But it _was_ there.

I was sure. I was absolutely sure.

His lips were definitely quirked upwards on one side.

And no matter how lopsided and brief that smile had been, I could never deny that that was one of the most beautiful smiles I had ever seen in my 18 years of life.

Also, it was the most sincere smile I had ever received. It wasn't sympathetic, it wasn't fake.

And yet, that beautiful smile was directed at me and me alone.

No one else was there to see that magical gesture.

No one was there to experience the rarity of the moment.

No one was there to see Uchiha Sasuke smile his first beautiful smile.

For once, I was special.

--

* * *

--

_To be continued…_

--

* * *

--

_Lol. What?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Actually, the rating should be R but not until the last chapter. So I hope you won't get mad at me for not giving out an early warning._

_--

* * *

_

_--_

_By The Window_

--

I had no idea how long we stood there facing and looking at each other.

He was no longer smiling, of course. The smile had been short-lived. But no matter how small and brief it was, it was there.

It happened.

He had smiled.

At me, no less.

"What are you doing here?"

His deep voice cut through the air like butter.

I stared at him, a bit surprised that he was talking to me.

That day had been getting weirder and weirder.

He wasn't the type of people who would casually ask someone about their business. He was the type of person who would avoid human contact at all cost. Remain detached from the rest of the world, too wrapped up in his own space and time.

Not unlike me.

He quirked an eyebrow, expecting me to answer him like a normal person would when asked.

But I wasn't normal. Not to me, I don't think.

I had always felt alienated from everyone else. I could never fit in. It was as if I was never meant to be.

I don't normally talk to people.

When people greet me I would nod my head slightly in acknowledgement.

When people apologized, thanked or even congratulated me, I would still only nod my head and just maybe smiled a little to show gratitude.

And when people ask me questions, unless it was something really important, I seldom answered back.

I didn't understand why I acted the way I did. But I was born this way. Hyuugas were born this way.

But this time, I just knew that I _had_ to answer him.

If I didn't, I just knew he would never talk to me again. It was something I never knew I feared the most.

It was strange. To fear such a thing.

I had never talked to him before, and I was still living a relatively peaceful life. Why did that have to change now?

Looking at me, he walked to my table and put his hand inside the drawer before taking out a stack of papers attached together with a ring. Holding it out, he swung it left and right slightly in front of him.

"This?"

I nodded stiffly, stupefied by his more-social-than-normal behavior.

"_Yes_,"

I was startled as the word escaped my lips. I wasn't intending to answer him even though I wanted to.

But the second his lips smiled that gorgeous lopsided smile again, I thought that answering him was the best thing I had ever done.

"Come here,"

I was like in a trance. Like a helpless little mouse transfixed in the melodious music the pipette player played, I dazedly walked to where he was standing.

When I extended my hand to take the papers, he grabbed my wrist and held it firmly. Gasping, I stared at him with my enlarged white eyes, confusion dancing in my head.

"Wha-"

"_Shhh,_"

He flung the papers aside and pulled my wrist towards him forcefully. I didn't have time to resist or maybe I didn't want to. When my body slammed into his, I could hear the papers fluttered in the air and landed on the floor in a heap.

I should be mad at him for ruining my assignment papers. I should push him away and slap his face so hard there would be my hand print on his pale cheeks. I should quickly collect the papers and get out of the classroom immediately, going home before it got too dark outside.

But I didn't do any of that.

I didn't feel mad at him, I was captivated.

I didn't push him away, I clung to him.

I didn't collect the papers and escape, I ignored it and stayed in his arms.

I wasn't acting at all like how I should be.

In the presence of this boy, I changed.

In the arms of this boy, I felt like I needed this change.

And only in the company of this boy, would I let myself act differently.

--

On that exact moment I felt myself wondering, what exactly _was_ on his mind.

As his hold on my waist tightened, he breathed in my scent and murmured incoherent words into my ears. My face felt indescribably hot and I couldn't breathe properly. He kept on breathing me in, desperate and eager, not willing to let go.

Clutching on the front of his shirt, I struggled to regain my breath as I strained my ears to make out the words he couldn't quite stop whispering.

I need to hear.

I need to know.

I need to understand.

And when my nerves had calmed, and my face cooled down, I heard the barest of a whisper, floating from his delicate lips, into my awaiting ears. _Sasuke…_

"…so _lonely_,"

--

And so I stood there, in the arms of this mysterious boy, wondering, if this was going to be the start of a friendship I didn't know I was hoping for.

--

* * *

--

_The end._

--

* * *

--

_Just joking._

_To be continued…_

--

* * *

--

_Even I don't know why the title is By The Window. I wonder..._

_Also, read the story The Denial Twist by P0g0Stick. A really really awesome SasuHina.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_Phew. I never thought I'd live to see this day. I know it had been over a year and a half since I last updated this story and I am terribly sorry for it. As you all know (or not) I had accidentally deleted this chapter last year. And rewriting the whole chapter was quite a pain in the ass for me, so i skipped from doing it for an entire year *cough*. This chapter did not end up exactly the same as I had written it a year ago because I had mostly forgot the real ending. But whatever, just try to enjoy it. Sorry for any mistakes._

_Rated for Lime and nudity. Nothing explicit though._

_

* * *

_

_By The Window  
_

He was lonely.

_Very_ lonely.

I could feel it by the way he desperately clung to me.

It was very hard for me to breathe properly. His hold on me had tightened by every minute of the hour. I wonder how much longer it would take before my oxygen supply would be cut off completely.

How could he be _this _lonely?

I was lonely too, yes. But at least I had Hanabi. Hanabi would listen to me. Even if I didn't have much to say to begin with, at least she would understand.

Even if Father and Mother was never around at home, always so busy going overseas to deal with business, Hanabi would always make time for me, no matter how busy she was.

Hanabi was the one, the only one, who provided me with human warmth; the one who kept me sane and calm every time I broke down.

There used to be a time when there was also someone else aside from Hanabi. He was a family too, yes. Except that, it had been different with him. The kind of warmth he provided was different from Hanabi's, but it was still nice.

It used to be nice… until he decided to leave me.

I don't want to talk about that… No, no I don't.

But Sasuke…

I didn't understand how he could be so lonely.

He should have a family; his parents, or maybe his siblings, to comfort him just like Hanabi had always comforted me. Somebody… at least somebody!

But then he tightened his grip on me some more, and a thought that lead to more confusion occurred to me.

"_Why me?"_

His body stiffened.

He loosened his grip and pulled back a bit, looking once again into my eyes. His were so black, so intense. It held so many emotions, all at once. It was as if he had so many things to say, so many to tell me, but didn't know quite how to.

It was getting darker. I couldn't see his face properly anymore. But my lack of sight had heightened all my other senses.

My body was more aware of our closeness, and the warmth which radiated from his hard body.

My skin was tingling from where he had just touched me.

My nostrils were intoxicated with the smell of his musky cologne.

And all I could hear was the soothing sound of his breathing, his warm breath tickling my face.

Looking back at him, I loosened my grip on his shirt and splayed my trembling palms on his hard muscular chest, my elbows resting on his torso.

"W-why me?"

I repeated.

"_Shhh_,"

He inched his face closer to mine, pitch-black eyes still fixed on my creamy-white ones. His eyes were willing me to understand him, to stop asking questions and search for the answers in its depths, on my own.

At that moment I could feel anger coursing through my veins, annoyance plaguing my mind.

How could he expect _me_ to understand him? I didn't even know him. I wasn't some I-could-read-your-mind-like-a-book person. I was an _outcast_. I didn't even understand myself, and he expected me to understand him just by looking into his _eyes_?

He let out a shaky breath and touched his cool forehead on mine, the simple yet intimate gesture instantly pushing away the anger I had felt just seconds ago,

He had his eyes closed, I noticed. My head was tilted upwards, my eyes wide open, staring straight into his inhumanly beautiful face. Eyes still closed, he moved his face a little until our noses touched.

For a second I had wondered what the beautiful boy was going to do.

But then he tilted his head a bit and… kissed me_._

Uchiha Sasuke was kissing me.

He was…

At that exact moment, I didn't know what it was, but I felt something burst inside me and I just didn't care anymore.

My fingers instantly gripped the front of his shirt the moment our lips touched, fluttering my eyes shut. His lips were so soft, a bit dry and chapped, but still soft. He tilted his head a little more to get a better access to my trembling lips. The kisses were rough and hard, desperately coaxing me to respond.

Slowly, and hesitantly, I started to move my lips around his. It felt so good, his mouth felt so good. I was still a bit confused but I kept on kissing him back, I needed to… I _wanted_ to. But just as I was starting to lose myself into the kiss, he pulled back, his ragged breaths caressing my face.

"Hinata…" at that moment he looked so much like a little boy, lost and insecure. It broke my heart to see him looking at me with those eyes, and I wanted to pull him close, to cuddle him. I wanted so so much to make him feel better.

_I didn't want him to be lonely._

Maybe my head wasn't functioning properly, maybe it was because of the kiss, maybe I was too caught up in the situation, or maybe I was more than confused…

I didn't know what, but whatever it was, it made me want nothing more than to be with him. At that point it didn't matter to me why or how this happened to be, I just wanted to be with him.

Maybe I was making a mistake, maybe I was being irrational but as our tongues swirled and teeth clashed, I couldn't find the logic in me to stop the incredible sensation I was feeling right at that moment.

Our movements were frantic, desperately clinging to each other, afraid that the other would disappear if one were to let go. All too sudden I felt a stray drop of tear sliding down my cheek, and warmth began to fill the void in my heart.

When was the last time I had cried?

I didn't cry when Father and Mother left for another business trip even though they had just arrived the night before.

I didn't cry when Hanabi went to Summer Camp leaving me alone at home for weeks.

I didn't cry when… when he left me.

Why was I crying then?

I pulled away from the kiss and sobbed quietly on his chest. Sensing the confusion he must've had from my behavior, I slowly lifted up my head to look at him.

I expected him to have his eyebrows furrowed, to frown at me.

I expected that he would back away for sure, just like every body else did.

But he wasn't frowning at me, he wasn't backing away. He was still there, standing in front of me, holding me up against him. He was still there, looking at me with gentle eyes, wiping my tears away.

This time it was me who initiated the kiss.

This time the kiss was slower and deeper.

This time he lifted me onto a table, unbuttoning my shirt and pushing them off my body.

This time I wasn't confused anymore because right then I finally understood.

"Hinata…"

That was the second time he had said my name. I didn't notice it before but he had called me by my first name. He had called me Hinata.

For the first time in my life, I didn't feel like a Hyuuga anymore, for once in my life, I felt free.

And as I was laid on the table, my naked body exposed to his heated gaze, I called out his name for the first time.

"S-Sasuke…"

.

.

The next day Uchiha Sasuke didn't come to school. And the day after that.

By the third day, I gave up.

I felt used.

I felt like a fool.

During the boring History lecture, I couldn't stop my treacherous eyes from glancing at his empty seat. The window was opened, I noticed, and the breeze was blowing in.

I imagined his black hair swaying softly against it but quickly snapped my thoughts out of it. Heat rose up to my cheeks as I felt anger coursing through my body.

Angry at him for making a fool of me.

Angry at him for using me.

Angry at him for giving me hope.

But most of all, I was angry at myself.

Angry at myself because I couldn't bring myself to hate him.

Angry at myself because I couldn't forget him.

Angry at myself because, because I fell in love with him.

Tears were prickling at my eyes threatening to fall but I refused to let them go. I let myself cry that night because I was happy, happy at finally having found someone, happy because it was him. I could not let myself cry again for the opposite reason, no matter how hurt I was.

The lunch bell rang signaling the end of the History lesson. After giving farewell to the teacher, I sat down, pulled out my lunch box and began eating like I always had.

Alone.

The class was upset, of course, due to his absence. It had been almost a week and there was still no sign of him. The homeroom teacher refused to say anything when the Class Monitor asked about his absence, raising more doubts and theories among the students.

I was too tired to care and tried to ignore their whispers of gossips. Sighing, I stared into my lunch box as the food kept disappearing little by little; once in a while I would steal a glance at his vacant seat. Frowning at myself as i did.

I picked a piece of fruit and moved to placed it inside my mouth when the classroom door suddenly burst open. The noisy class immediately fell silent as everyone turned to look at the door, disturbed and curious by the noise.

The fruit never made it into my mouth as it plopped back into my lunch box. My mouth was still hanging open though, but it wasn't waiting for the fruit.

Looking at door, I felt a rush of déjà vu washing over me.

He was looking straight at me, with his black messy hair, loose tie and crumpled shirt. He was looking at me.

I put down my chopsticks slowly, never letting my eyes off him, scared that he wouldn't be there if I looked again. There was a big lump growing in my throat, and I fought hard to keep my lunch down.

He was walking towards me, and I could feel my stomach clenching tighter. My heart felt like it would burst out of my ribcage any time now but I forced myself to stay calm, pressing a trembling hand to my stomach.

Swallowing hard, I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. He was standing right at the foot of my table and only then had I noticed that he was breathing in short pants.

"Hi,"

I stared at him.

Perhaps the whole class was taken aback that Uchiha Sasuke suddenly decided to come to school during lunch break. Perhaps the whole class was surprised that he came straight to me. Perhaps they were even more shocked to hear him start a conversation for the first time ever, let alone it being with me.

Perhaps.

But I didn't know any of that for sure.

Because at that point of time I had lost sense of my surroundings. I had no idea what was happening around me nor did I care, other than him standing right in front of me, waiting for me to say something.

And that was exactly what I did.

"Hi…"

And then he did it again.

Only this time, it was a real one. And it was a million times more beautiful than any that I'd seen.

"You're smiling,"

"Yes, I am,"

And then I smiled. Because I was happy. Because he was there, smiling his beautiful smile at me.

"You're smiling too,"

"I am,"

I was smiling.

I had forgotten how wonderful it felt when my lips stretch on both sides of my face.

I had forgotten how wonderful it felt to smile genuinely for once, and to receive one back.

"I'm back,"

Still smiling, I felt a huge wave of relief washing over me as the tears finally trickled down my face. I guess this was it then.

"Welcome back."

For once, I had stopped wondering what exactly was he thinking right at that moment.

Because for once his eyes didn't look bleak anymore, they were bright and happy.

Because for once his face wasn't grim anymore, it was full of life.

Because at last he wasn't lonely anymore, he had _me_.

As we stood there, smiling at each other, I know, deep down in my heart, that it was the beginning of that very friendship I had always longed for.

_And possibly something much much more..._

_.  
_

_The End_

* * *

_Thank you for sticking with me till the end. For new readers, thanks for dropping by. Don't forget to give feedback if you feel like it and I hope you will continue to read my stories in the future. To those who are confused with some scenes in the story please ask me in your reviews, or PM me if you will. I know I hadn't been clear about a lot of things but that was just how the story goes._

_I was thinking to write one chapter in Sasuke's point of view to have you guys understand better, because he was quite the mysterious boy wasn't he? But, I'm not quite sure yet so I won't be making any promises. Thank you again for making time to read my humble story. Until next time!_


End file.
